1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to door stops and particularly of a novel, selectively activated, tubular door stop for installation in a single hole in a floor within the arc of a swinging door and which is easily removable for repair or service.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous and various types of foot operated, door stop devices in the prior art which, when properly mounted in a floor within the arc of a swinging door, permit the door to pass over the top end of the stop member when in the inoperative position and which, when triggered, raise the stop member to check further opening of the door. Typical door stops in the prior art are U.S. Pat. No. 1,967,790 To Tarrant which discloses a housing containing a vertically positioned, spring loaded rod which is normally depressed so that a door may pass above the end of the rod, and which is released to spring up to check a door by depressing a foot button mechanically linked to trigger the rod.
Typical other similarly operated prior art devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,303,206 to Volpi and 3,330,585 to Pollin. All of these door stop devices may operate quite satisfactorily, but all suffer from the one common disadvantage that requires the release of the door check rod to its operating position by depressing a foot operated release or trigger button that extends above the floor surface near the door stop assembly. Thus, the door check rod may be accidentally actuated by merely walking near the door stop, a normal feat when entering or leaving through the door. If such a prior art door stop is installed to check a residential exterior door, accidental actuation of the door stop may readily result in accidental lock-out with the inability to open the door by the usual lock key, in a devastating temporary delay in receiving emergency held and/or a temporary lock-in during fires or other panic conditions.
The door stop to be described and claimed herein includes a spring biased door check rod but one which cannot be accidentally released to its operative position. Therefore, when installed to check a residental exterior door, there is no danger of accidental or unintentional lock-out or lock-in.